pain in the jaw
by Robin Silverman
Summary: revised its been tens years since Tim Drakes last happy ending and and frankly he is no mood to deal with either Bruce Wayne, or batman, especially when he has his own baggage to deal with, being blind isn't fun. rated for language. some B and R.
1. happy ending, for now

Chapter 1

Chapter I

Awkward, questions

Tim sat quietly in the dark cave, far from the computer and lights, he was in his own place. Water dripped from the ceiling echoing around the small chamber. His knees were pulled up to his chest his arms wrapped around them. His black hair hung in his eyes; on one side of his jaw was a bandage square, for one of the many wounds he received on his night job. He sighed quietly his shoulders sagged. "What's wrong Tim?" came a voice from behind. Tim turned around slightly to see Bruce. He shrugged his answer. "Oh common Tim there's obviously something bothering you," Bruce said, sitting down beside him. "You mean besides the fact that you're a delusion and the real Bruce Wayne is lying on a gurney on his way to the Meta ward?" Bruce removed his mask and smiled "yep" he said cheerfully. "Don't do that!" Tim growled at him. "Don't do what?" Bruce asked stunned. "Don't smile like that" Tim snapped. "Why not?" Bruce asked. "Because it's not you" Tim replied. "Oh, right" Bruce said forcing his smile down. "So what's bothering you?" he asked again.

"You are"

"That's not very nice!"

"That's not what I mean"

"So what do you mean?"

"I mean it bothers me that you needed help and I wasn't there to watch your six"

"Oh Tim, don't beat yourself up"

"Why not!" Tim snapped, "Your lying half dead somewhere and I'm not there with you!"

"TIM! Listen, my being where I am has nothing to do with you, I could have called you asked for your help"

"Then why didn't you?!"

"ask him that your self" Bruce replied beginning to fade. "Wait!" Tim hollered. "Why" Bruce asked. "What if I need you again?" Tim said. "there's always the real deal" Bruce said his voice coming as an echo.

MONTH LATER

Robin stood in front of the hospital with the bat-mobile batman taking the steps well considering what happened. Robin opened the hatch and helped batman in. Robin got in on the drivers side and started the car. He drove away from the hospital entrance and headed for the cave.

The silence in the car was intense Bruce kept opening his mouth to say something then closed it again when he ether saw Robins scowl or when Tim's eye darted toward him then back to the road. Bruce sighed and sat back relaxing a little. They reached the cave, not a word had been said. Tim hopped out as soon as the hatch was open he went to the other side and helped Bruce stumble out. He lead Bruce to the computer chair and sat him down, again not a word was spoken between them. Bruce sat back and relaxed pulling the cowl off. Tim left the cave.

Tim removed his mask and undid his cape. His shoulders sagged and his arms went limp dragging the cape on the floor of the main hall. Alfred passed by him with a bowl of soup; it smelled like chicken noodle. Tim sagged into a chair in his room, his cape and mask left on the floor. He dropped his head in his hands, and sighed.

Alfred came down the stairs caring a bowl on a try he sat it next to Bruce and he turned to leave. "Alfred he didn't talk to me," Bruce said opening his eyes. "Excuse me sir?" Alfred said turning around. "He hasn't said a word to me," Bruce said sitting forward, "I think he angry at me." "No, master Bruce it's not you, he's angry at him self." Alfred said quietly. on a spur Alfred stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce looked up at him and gave his usual half smile. Alfred nodded his head and left to go and prepare something for the young master.

Tim sat bobbing his head to the song blaring on his speakers, there was a light nock on his door. "yeah" he said over the music. The door opened and Alfred stepped in carrying another bowl of chicken noodle. Tim smiled at him as Alfred scowled at the clash title on his ipod display. "you are going to have to talk to him at some point master Tim." Alfred said sitting his bowl down on the desk. "I know Alfred, I know, I just don't know what to say to him," tim said putting his head in his hands again. Alfred reached over and put his hand on Tim's head, "when the time comes you will sir, you will." Alfred said letting his hand slip down to the boys face Tim looked up Alfred scowled and turned Tim's head examining his jaw line. He put a finger to a spot on the jaw line and watched as Tim jerked. Alfred sighed "finish your soup sir then come see me in the infirmary." Tim nodded and looked at his soup "ugh"

Tim sat on the metal table Alfred looking at an x-ray of his jaw, Bruce walked in. "what's wrong?" Alfred looked up and held out the x-ray. Bruce took it and held up to the light. "That isn't good" Bruce muttered. "What isn't?" Tim asked him. "You have a fracture in the bone of you jaw, it'll very painful if you get hit there." Bruce answered still examining the x-ray. The cell phone in Tim's pocket rang Tim took it out and answered it "yes?" there was a slight pause then he hung up "I've got to go!" jumping down from the table. "I'll go with you!" Bruce said. "You can't, not the way you are now, you need to rest Gothem doesn't need a batman that's not a hundred percent and right now your not" Tim said looking at him in the eye. Bruce sighed and slumped against the table.

Tim stopped at the door and turned around he came up to Bruce. Bruce stood up strait and was met in the face by a flying fist. He staggered back rubbing his jaw. Then was nearly knocked off his feet as the seventeen-year-old boy hugged him, his head just barely above Bruce's chest. Bruce awkwardly patted his head, "it's good to have you back," Tim said and Bruce was sure the boy was crying. Tim let go and darted out of the cave grabbing a spare mask and cape on the way.

Fin

Chapter I

please review they are what keep my heart ticking.


	2. you Had fucking better

Sorry pain in the jaw fans for going on such a LONG break but i kind of lost heart in the story and the direction it was going i decided to fix that anyway hope you like this its a little rough around the edges but hey nobodies perfect

DISCLAIMER: i do not nor will i ever own Robin or any DC character, sadly T.T

* * *

Ten years and allot of emotional 'stuff' later.

Tim drake sat drumming his fingers against the side of his jaw, electing ghost pain from the long since healed fracture. He sighed and turned to the board members and the small Asian man presenting his ideas for a bio-engineered weapon enhancement to the board, which Tim had already turned down on the "we don't sell weapons military or otherwise" issue. It had apparently become his favorite line to say to the board members all of them older than he would like. Honestly he practically bought half of Wayne's company out from under the boss man.

He never referred to him as Bruce anymore not unless they ran into each other in public and those never actually happened.

He sighed again and decided it was time to call it quits the meeting was supposed to be over an hour and a half ago as it was. He raised his hand to silence the often-repeated sails pitch. "Look I get that you are trying to help you fellow man in defending himself but have you ever seen what weapons intended for defense did in the wrong hands?" the man shook his head. "I have and believe you and me what this city, no, what this worlds needs less of is weapons whether hidden or in plain sight. One more time and hopefully for the last time, we do not sell weapons military or otherwise." With that he stood and excused himself and left the room.

"Biotech" was originally part of 'Wayne industries' that Tim had been quietly investing stock in for years. He can still remember the curse Wayne made when he realized he couldn't crack "Mr. Yashi's" security systems so he could find out who the man was. Two years, and a very painful fight later Tim bought the bioengineering department of 'Wayne Industries' right out from under the company. He actually waltzed in the, mans office and bragged. This caused some major tension that still lingered to this day almost eight years later.

He smiled in spite of himself; he ran a hand through his now dark red hair. He went to his bathroom closest to the boardroom and leaned forward to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw rather odd, as far as looking goes. What he saw was somewhat like grainy security footage. He had give a thumbs up to the ocular department they certainly know what they where doing and do it well.

He leaned even closer and studied his eyes they weren't blue like he remembered they where green with little blue specs that he knew in fact to be circuits. He also knew that the headache he was getting behind his eyes was caused by sensory overload because the little lenses where essentially a very small very flexible cameras, meant that focusing them was virtually impossible, for now. He straitened up and stepped out of the bathroom and down the hall to the elevator. He stepped in and bushed the button leading to the basement.

After three minutes of a rapidly growing headache he stepped out of the elevator into a dimly lit concrete lab.

The lab was essentially a huge ass concrete bock with circulation vents and a giant fan in the ceiling that was almost always on to prevent any harmful chemicals that could be dangerous from settling and risked being inhaled.

He waved at a tall man with graying hair, and a well-weathered face. The man waved him over and Tim sat on the swivel stool.

None of the other lab workers even bothered to look up. The CEO of the company coming down to the under paid ocular division was not an event worth noting.

"So how are they? The man asked. "Fine, Harry," Tim replied. The man arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "The sensory overload is still a problem and there's still the slightest delay but its a lot better than the last pair, especially visually," Tim said. Tipping his head back to let the man examine his eyes. "Take those out for me will you I need to tweak them a little to fix the delay."

"Sure" Tim quickly took both contacts out making himself blind. And passed them carefully over to Harry. Tim closed his eyes not that it made any difference in what he saw he was blind after all.

"If you don't mind being in the dark for a week I'm sure I can work on the sensory overload problem maybe even add a few things."

Tim shrugged, honestly he couldn't care less, and "whatever floats you lifeless boat, Harry"

The man smiled though Tim couldn't see it and snapped the contact case shut. "I'll see in a week, Tim."

Tim nodded and retrieved his 'seeing stick' and sunglasses and tapped his way back to the elevator.

BxRxB

Tim stepped out of the building and onto the street, like any major city Gotham City had its transportation hub. He tapped along the sidewalk feeling the cold December wind bite at him from every direction. He barely noticed any more 10 years in spandex and Kevlar got you pretty used to the elements.

He stopped for a moment in front of a deli and smelled the coffee in the air and cooked meat. He turned to the door of the small shop he knew by heart. The sound of the bell jingling was his only warning as he was slammed into and knocked down, along with the person who slammed into him. The person's coffee spilled all over him and scalds the exposed flesh on his face, and neck. His suit offered some protection but not enough. Soon he was on his feet cursing and pulling his suit jacket. The person, man apparently, who spilled his coffee on him was apologizing profusely. He just sighed and proceeded to flap his whet coat in the hair to get it to dry a little. Suddenly a hand was pressed up against his whet chest, and Tim reacted the only way he new how he quickly grabbed the man wrist and shifting his weight launched the man, at least a hundred pounds heavier than him over him. A moment his dropped cane was held small point down hovering over where the-mans eye should be. "Easy I was just trying to help" the man said. Tim immediately recognized the voice and snarled, "I don't need your help Bruce."

"Do I Know you?" Bruce Wayne asked from the ground since Tim hadn't moved his cane from hovering over his eye.

Tim sighed and reached up with his free hand and removed his sunglasses to reveal his blank blue eyes and aimed his them down at the man, "you had Fucking better."


	3. to old for this, BLANK!

hey hope you like it, again i own no DC characters if i did... well let just say things would be allot different. i know this is short but hey its all good it fits well and hey not all chapters have to be 1,000 words long for it to be a complete chapter.

* * *

"oh shit" Bruce said looking up at his adopted son, "Tim." Tim Scowled down at him "yes Tim, who'd you think it was the fucking tooth fairy," the obviously very pissed of Tim Drake stood over him, his can moved from it previous position over his eye. He shifted and Tim's cane tapped the side of his head. "Can I move?" he asked the younger man, after a moment Tim nodded and backed away. Bruce picked himself up off the ground, "can I offer you a ride home?" he asked. Tim sighed and put on his very dark sunglasses on "sure what the hell, you owe me a 600 dollar suit anyway." Bruce cracked a smile and picked up the dropped suit jacket, "common I have car parked around the corner." Tim fallowed him tapping his cane along the ground. Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him and seriously looked at him. Tim's hair was a dark red, he was a little pail but not sick looking, and if the whole blind thing was an act he was doing it very well.

He reached the car and unconsciously stepped around to the drivers side and slipped in. he looked over at the passenger door and Tim hovering out side it. Bruce cursed himself and leaned over pulling on the handle. The door popped open and Tim caught it before it could shut. He slid into the passenger seat and pulling the door shut making sure his cane was out of the way.

Bruce pulled out of the parking space and into the traffic from hell. He didn't bother to ask Tim's address he already knew it, and Tim didn't give it. after several uncomfortable moments of stops and starts and tension so thick you couldn't cut it with and axe, Bruce did the only thing he could think of, he asked a stupid question. "Are you really blind?"

If tim could glare he would gave, instead he opts for crossing his arms and hunching down in the seat. Okay so it wasn't very mature but hell you do what you can. "yes,, I am really blind." He says, loathing the admission, some how after five years he still saw his being blind as a hindrance.

"How long?"

the question knock him out of his dark thought, "going on ten years." He says absently.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"why should I?"

"well, because I would have helped"

"help, how?" tim's incredulous tone tells Bruce that its time to change the subject, somewhat.

"what caused it?"

"you remember that itme I went missing and didn't show up for about a month?"

"yeah, dick and I practically tore gotham down to find you."

"you remember where you found me?"

"Laughers alley, where joker was holding you prisoner."

"well in that month it took you to find me joker thought it would be funny to squirt me with his fucking clown flower he's always wearing. He was using me as a Gini-pig to see what formula worked better at temporary blindness. Turns out he sprayed me with enough chemicals to do irreversible damage to the cornea and retina of my eye. Otherwise my eyes are still functional."

"but you weren't blind when we got you home."

"no it took about six months, by then I was tired and depressed and all around pissed off."

"you could have told me you where going blind."

Yeah right tell batman that his sidekick is broken, he'll just get a new one."

"that's not fair," Bruce pulled over in front of the apartment

"to hell its not." Tims hand quickly located the handle and pulled pushing to door open.

The door slammed shut and bruce suppressed a wince, and looked at tim, "thanks for the ride, but you still owe me a suit." And with that tim was clicking his way up the stairs to his apartment pent house.

Bruce watched him go and sighed, he was getting too old for this shit.


	4. Haven’t had caffeine yet

**sorry this took so long, been preoccupied but i finally got it finished, whew, oh and for all you fangirls out there that think batman x robin is hot there's a hint of slash, if you look for it, also its a bit choppy in places sorry the transitions didn't go as smoothly as i would have liked.**

**i would also like to say i do not own batman or robin... Damn!

* * *

**

There was a light tap on the glass sliding doors leading the deck of Tim Drake's pent house. Normally so light a tap wouldn't have woken even the lightest sleepers, but Tim jerked awake anyway. "What the hell?" he muttered running a hand through his mess of hair. He sat up and tapped his bedside clock "twelve fifty two" it said back in an emotionless voice, great, just great.

He got up and ambled over to the sliding door and unlocked it, pulling it open. Almost immediately a heavy 220lbs of dead weight fell into him. Tim slid a leg back and shifted his weight back to drag in the socking wet batman. He pulled him far enough from the door to be able to close it then dropped him. Tim smiled evil when he heard a painful grunt escape the man. He closed the soundproof glass door enveloping them in complete silence.

He kneeled over batman and checked for a pulse. Satisfied that he was at least alive he let his curiosity get the best of him. He placed both his hands on each side of batman's face his fingertips sliding under the mask. He closed his eyes, though it really didn't matter and concentrated on his hands. He lightly ran his fingertips over the-mans face feeling every new wrinkle and scar and forming a mental image of him. As he did he managed to remove the cowl and run his hand through thick black hair. It was thinner than he remembered then again it had been over nearly ten years since he'd last 'seen' the man.

Sighing he removed the cape and cowl, and then proceeded to peel away the layers of Kevlar and spandex. He cleaned all the wounds he found and even dressed them. He had a perfectly good reason for this, he did not want his maid coming in and finding a large pool of blood on the living room floor. He sighed again and hoisted Bruce over his shoulder like a bag of wheat, and deposited him on the coach.

As he walked away he tallied up the cost of the coach along with the suit that Bruce seemed to have managed to ruined along with a couple extra hundred for the elbow grease he was about to put into his carpet, in total it came to over 1,000 dollars.

Tim smiled evilly.

Bruce awoke to the sound of someone doing martial arts. He opened his eyes to see a pristine white ceiling. He sat up and looked around, light was poring in from the patio doors. In the middle of the room sat a bucket with a towel hanging over the rim, against the wall farthest from him was a bed that looked like it had been slept in... briefly.

He stood unsteadily and made his way to the main part of the pent house to see Tim, with his eyes closed doing acrobatics and martial arts around the cleared space in the middle of the room. Bruce watched as he finished one routine and went smoothly into another. Judging by the missing shirt and soaked waistband of his sweets Tim had been at it for hours.

It took Bruce a moment to realize that Tim's ipod was on and the ea-buds where securely in his ears.

"You owe me 1,200 dollars," Tim's voice brought Bruce of his thoughts; Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"600 for the suit, 400 for the couch you got blood all over and 200 hundred for the floor." Tim explained pulling the ear buds out of his ears and turning to face Bruce. "You know, you don't act like your blind" Bruce said. "That's because in hear I'm not, here in this apartment I know where everything is and when something is moved I can feel it."

"That's how you knew where I was."

"Nope, the floor creaked under your weight"

"You had your ipod on"

"So, I can still feel it,"

Bruce looked at Tim's feet and noticed they where bare.

"It's nothing special just that when you loose one sense the other 4 pick up the slack."

Bruce nodded, and turned away, "what's with the red hair?"

"A rebellion thing," Tim answered with a shrug. He stepped past Bruce and into the bedroom. He rummaged around in one of his dresser drawers he tossed a shirt at Bruce over his shoulder, "I called Alfred before you woke up he'll be picking you up at the back door," Tim said his back still to Bruce as he looked for a shirt of his own.

"You're being nicer than yesterday."

"Haven't had caffeine yet, I'm not usually up this early"

"How do you know what time it is?"

"My alarm clock speaks when the hour turns."

"Ah," Bruce nodded pulling the shirt over his heads. "So… um… thanks I guess."

Tim shrugged.

Bruce took in Tim's form, again. The red hair was odd on him but it was a natural red, not that crazy red you could get 'Hot Topic.' Tim seemed taller, though he new the young man hadn't grown much; it was probably in the way he carried himself, Bruce new he was actually as tall as him. His skin was tan and he looked healthy enough, he was still scrawny, but that looked more like corded muscle, more the form of a runner, Bruce thought. The sudden sound of Tim singing along with a song startled him. Bruce fallowed the words to the song and remembered '3 days grace, just like you' it had been one of two songs that had been playing when Tim left. The next song rang in his ears mainly because it was coming from the wall speakers, and it was the other song '3 days Grace, I hate everything about you'. Bruce clenched his fist behind his back, and forced himself to relax. While Bruce was tense Tim seemed to be perfectly fine. In fact Tim had gone into a fast paced martial arts and gymnastics routine. Bruce stood there watching in wonder as Tim twisted in way he had never been able too under Bruce's tutelage, he also kept pace with each song that came on, it was like watching a lethal dance.

Bruce turned and looked at the wall and spotted a long bamboo rod, and he smiled, it was the staff a trained Tim with. He took it off the wall and launched it at Tim, who caught it with and ease and proceeded to spin it and parry invisible blow. He was going through a particularly difficult maneuver that looked like something that belonged in a dance studio, when the sound of a buzzer interrupted the song knock Tim of the beat and ended with him in a heap on the floor.

Cursing under his breath Tim answered the door. Letting Alfred pass him. Bruce collected his batman suit and gratefully changed into the pair of pants Alfred brought. He like his uniform fine but, wear the bottoms long enough and they began to ride up.

Before he left he got a look at Tim's eyes; they where a vary pail blue, unnaturally so, and fogged looking. The pupils he noticed reacted to light, and they had what looked a lot like burn scars blotting them, he 'hmmed' mentally as he left, the door shutting with a snap behind him, lightly clipping his heal.

* * *

**i am a review whore and you are my pimp! REVIEW! its the button with the green letters, press it, you know you want to! **


End file.
